


Rainy Day Confessions

by GrandpaOfAll (Greyed_Viking)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Link and Malon are MARRIED and IN LOVE, Link was whittling the bird for Malon fyi, Solstice Day Swap LU Fic Exchange 2020, Talon is a good father-in-law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/GrandpaOfAll
Summary: It was a rainy day, drizzling lightly across the ranch. The cuccos were pecking around their food, the cows were lazing about, and the horses nickered and whined from their stables. Link, the great hero of Hyrule, was inside the house, was thinking about his wife, and was totally and irrevocably in love.
Relationships: Link/Malon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Rainy Day Confessions

It was a rainy day, drizzling lightly across the ranch. The cuccos were pecking around their food, the cows were lazing about, and the horses nickered and whined from their stables. Link, the great hero of Hyrule, was inside the house, thinking about his wife as he whittled some wood.

“Link?” A high voice called from the kitchen. Link looked up from his project. He was trying to whittle a bird, but it looked more like a keese than anything. Pulling a face, he turned to reply.

“Yes, Mal’?” He answered. Waiting a moment and hearing no response, he stood and walked towards the voice. Upon entering the kitchen, he saw a wonderful sight.  _ His wife. _ She looked beautiful, as she always did. Today, her hair was tied messily on top of her head and her clothes were covered in flour, but she was positively  _ glowing _ and Link couldn’t help but smile. “Malon,” He breathed quietly, in awe of the goddess that was his wife.

She giggled, beckoning him closer. Malon knew he was admiring her, and she never got sick of the loving gaze of her husband. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her gently, kissing her temple. “Malon,” He whispered again.

“Link,” Malon mimicked the same soft tone her husband used.

“You’re beautiful,” Malon blushed lightly, and hit her husband’s shoulder. He chuckled, but continued talking. “I love you and I’m so glad I get to wake up next to you every day. I’m glad I’m the one taking care of you and your cows and cuccos and father. I’m glad it’s me you chose to love.”

“Love isn’t something you choose, Fairy Boy, it’s something you pursue every day of your life. You follow love, and love showers you in blessings from the golden goddesses. And by Farore, love showered me with you,” Malon kissed his cheek after speaking her little revelation. They stood there a while, holding each other and rocking slowly from side to side. It felt like dancing with the goddesses, being so happy and carefree in that moment.

The moment ended with a knock on the doorframe, revealing itself to be Talon, walking cane in hand. The man was not very old, but hard work over the years had ruined his joints, leaving him to rely on the wooden cane Link had given him as a present.

“Dad!” Malon cried, removing herself from her husband’s arms and falling into her father’s. Talon hugged his daughter tightly, smiling at Link over his shoulder. The two men had grown close over the years, bonding over hard work and business, and of course, their favorite gal. Link walked over, throwing an arm around Talon, squeezing him in a one-armed hug.

“How’s my baby girl doing today?” Talon’s voice was gruff but with a soft edge. Malon flushed pink at his words.

“Daddy, I’m not a baby anymore! I’m married!” To emphasize what she was saying, she held up her hand, her small ring shining in the sunlight streaming in from the window. Talon laughed. “You’ll always be my baby girl, Malon.”

Link chuckled at his wife and father-in-law. It was so wonderful watching them, knowing he was loved, but sometimes he wondered if he would get that chance. To love and cherish someone of your own blood. What if he and Malon weren’t destined to have kids? His ears drooped a little at the thought. Before he could delve further into his thoughts, Malon’s laughter caught his attention. He loved her laugh. It reminded him of when they first met. She had laughed at him and Navi, but had still asked for his help. He wished he had known then that she was the girl of his dreams, and not just a friend. It would have saved them years of dancing around their attraction. Then again, maybe they wouldn’t have worked out if they hadn’t spent those years working to create their relationship.

“Fairy Boy, what am I going to do with you?” Malon said softly, watching her husband’s face as it sank into a dreamy quality. Her father had already bid them a good day and said he was going to go rest by the fireplace, but Link hadn’t responded. When she turned, she caught him staring at her, lost in his thoughts. Malon leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her husband’s forehead, shocking him out of his stupor. Link’s face melted into a crooked smile.

“Mal’, why did you call me anyways?” Link asked. Malon blushed, squishing her face in his shoulder.

“I hafe somfing t’ tell ewe,” She mumbled, words unintelligible. Link hummed in confusion. He couldn’t understand anything she had said. Malon sighed, pulling away. Searching his eyes, she whispered to him.

“I have something to tell you,” Link nodded, waiting for her to continue. Malon bit her lip and chewed on it thoughtfully. She didn’t know how to phrase it. She didn’t want to ruin this moment, because she knew it would be one of the most important moments in their lives.

“I’m pregnant,” She finally said, eyes shining. Link froze, his eyes wide. Cupping her face, he whispered “really?”, and when Malon nodded, he kissed her. He was practically vibrating, elated by the news.

Malon stared up at her husband, watching as happy tears trekked down his face. He was smiling wide, and she couldn’t help but love him even more than she already did. She grabbed his hand and kissed the palm, before lacing their hands together. Link reached out with his free hand and gently touched Malon’s stomach. She giggled.

“You won’t be able to feel them yet,” She said, and Link blushed in embarrassment. She kissed his cheek, and he kissed hers in turn. They stood there a while, holding hands and watching each other.

It was a rainy day, drizzling lightly across the ranch. The cuccos were pecking around their food, the cows were lazing about, and the horses nickered and whined from their stables. Link, the great hero of Hyrule, was inside the house, was thinking about his wife, and was totally and irrevocably in love.


End file.
